This invention relates generally to fluid-activated, percussive breakers, and more particularly a system for simultaneously lubricating and reciprocating a piston in a pneumatic paving breaker. Past and current pneumatic paving breakers usually have a separate lubricator outside of the tool, or a lubricator reservoir built into the breaker handle, with a separate and complex oil metering device. The repair and replacement of the oil metering and filtering device can be time consuming and complicated. The valve assembly that reciprocates the piston in prior art devices consisted of separate, machined steel parts that were expensive to manufacture, and that added excessive weight to the tool.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present paving breakers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.